In U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 611,053, there is disclosed a folding ladder which can be folded up into a bar shape to reduce space occupation when not in use. In this structure of folding ladders, movable braces are provided to support the rails and rounds in place when they are set up into shape. Because the braces are simply stopped by stop plates when they are extended to support the ladders into shape, they must be further secured by fastening means so as to ensure high stability.
The present invention has been accomplished to achieve this purpose. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a brace fastener which can conveniently tightly fasten the movable braces of a folding ladder in place so as to provide an added stability to the folding ladder.